Demon-S- ~Darkest Hour remix~
Demon-S- ~Darkest Hour remix~ is a remix of "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour that is arranged by TP-TH-7, and is under Boss Rush, Speedy series, and Heavy-Metal remixes. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida The CEO of MUSIC FESTIVAL OF JAPAN didn't even like the other Demon(s) by Darkest Hour remix, so we ended up with a better version! It was totally worth it, so we did come up with better ideas. Then, they reviewed our music, and everyone likes that version better. It's because it's got 400 BPM, which is what everyone wants. I'm glad this worked, because my blood was rushing earlier. As long as Guitar Hero 5 release day in America was my twelfth birthday. There's another heavy-metal remix being boss song though. I knew it! Since the Moment Spirit disliked Guitar Hero series as much, due to online threats, they were hoping there are remixes from any of these songs from those games. Tomiko Kai I'm glad this is all worth being better. Nothing else is worth having a redo, and that's all it gets. It might have evolved though, since Tsukiko Uchida has better idea. Yuri Moto What else is new? Well, I'm okay with this remix version, though. Gallery Demon-S- ~Darkest Hour remix~.png|Banner Demon-S- ~Darkest Hour remix~-bg.png|Background Demon-S- ~Darkest Hour remix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * As of Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Demon-S- ~Darkest Hour remix~ is one of the heavy-metal remixes being Boss Rush series song. ** The removed version was also part of Boss Rush series. Despite of this, it was on Groovin' series. * Despite that it is remixed from Darkest Hour, the graphics does not feature band members (because they have different members in the present), however, it's got all TP-TH-7 members' idols, Yuichi Asami (in center), Sota Fujimori (far left), and Naoki Maeda (center left), and the two idols of the gang, Kosuke Saito (center right), and Osamu Migitera (far right). ** It was also familiar with Blue (In One's Life Mix). ** Their tails are right behind their backs, meaning they're hidden. ** Same here, the removed version had Yuichi Asami in its graphics on the left side. * Despite that Demon-S- ~Darkest Hour remix~'s CHALLENGE chart is rated 2 levels higher than EXPERT chart, it actually has fewer notes than EXPERT chart (586 vs. 567). ** Also, it has 75 jumps and 13 freeze arrows on its CHALLENGE chart, just like other songs, including Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Stress, All Things When Things Go Crazy, Elastic Wings, EMPATHY OF THE HANDS, More Likely Nightly Template, Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~, ABDUCTION and FEAR, and more songs. * The beginning of a song follows its original song's key signature. * According to Tsukiko Uchida's interview, her birthdate was September 1, 1997. ** Though, Guitar Hero 5's release year was 2009, and it was her twelfth birthday. 2009 - 12 = 1997 * Every single charts all begin with right arrow. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Heavy-Metal remixes Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 9 Category:Light Level 11 Category:Difficult Level 13 Category:Expert Level 16 Category:Challenge Level 18 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Osamu Migitera Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:3 Sharps Category:5 Sharps or 7 Flats Category:1 Sharp Category:200 BPM Category:400 BPM Category:100 BPM Category:14 Stops